


Babe, I’m on fire

by Roissy



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, NSFW Art, Suit Kink, The Queen's Gambit Kinkmeme, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: fanart fill for the prompt "blowjobs under the (chess?) table" for the Queen's gambit kinkmeme on dreamwidth
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99
Collections: Fan Artwork of "The Queen's Gambit" (TV), The Queen's Gambit Kinkmeme





	Babe, I’m on fire

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: blowjobs under the (chess?) table
> 
> [the queen's gambit kinkmeme](https://thequeensgambitkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/344.html) that just opened is basically vast majority of beth/borgov I'm proud of the kinkyness of this ship. lol

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)
> 
> For once, in a fanart of mine, beth is indeed clothed. yes, she's wearing the pierre cardin one. (I absolutely love that dress)


End file.
